


when i grow up

by betweenjaemin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, XiuHan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenjaemin/pseuds/betweenjaemin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luhan's parents want him to be a doctor, but is that what his heart desires?</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i grow up

It was a cold night. The east wind howling, and snowflakes descended from the sky gently, engulfing the dormitory buildings. The full moon sat in between the clouds, illuminating the starless night. If anyone were to walk pass these dormitories now, the scene would looked like it came straight out of a postcard. The thing is, however, no one would get to set their eyes on this magnificent sight; it was close to three in the morning and all the boys were probably asleep by now.  The windows closed shut, preventing the prying moonlight from entering their dorm rooms. All but one.

 

The night was deathly quiet. Except for the occasional sounds of leaves rustling in the wind and of fingers hitting the keyboard furiously. The only light source in this room comes from the laptop sitting by the window. Owner of said laptop had his eyes glued to the screen; ready to pounce and grab his chance on whatever that was coming.

 

“Minseok?” a spiritless voiced called out. “What are you doing? We have lessons at 8am tomorrow.”

 

“I’ll be done in a few more minutes. Go back to sleep, Luhan.”

 

Luhan turned away from the light, drifting back into dreamland.

 

Just then, as if on cue, the school bell chimed three times. The laptop screen lit up, and Minseok began clicking and typing away before hitting the enter button fiercely. He let out a sigh, and leaned back into his chair. A notification pops up, suggesting that Minseok received an email.

 

`“CONFIRMATION – 2 pax tickets to DONGBANGSHINKI: Mirotic – The 3rd Asia Tour”`

 

A smile grew on his face,  _finally,_ he heaved a sigh of relieve.  _It will be the perfect birthday present for him._ He looked over to Luhan’s bed and smile. Minseok closed his laptop and crawled back into his bed, off to dreamland to meet his favourite boy.

 

-

 

“That’s it for today. You’ll all submit your career guidance forms to me next term. Enjoy your holidays, boys!” Mr Kim announced.

 

The final bell rang, shouts and cheers could be heard from the once quiet corridors, students burst through the school doors out into the open, taking in the sweet smell of freedom.

 

The last day of school, is just like any other ordinary day. Except, today is Luhan’s birthday. And boy, does Minseok have an awesome gift for his beau. 

 

“Lulu!” Minseok cried out as he ran into his arms. “Happy Birthday!” He planted a kiss on top of Luhan’s forehead.

 

“Thanks,” he chuckled before turning away quickly.

 

Minseok, knowing his boyfriend well enough, figured that something was wrong.  “What’s wrong? Is it your family? Do you miss them?”

 

Luhan is not from Korea. In fact, he is not Korean at all. Luhan’s Chinese, and he came all the way from Beijing on a scholarship. Since this is a boarding school, and his parents are unable to afford those exorbitant air tickets, there is no doubt that one would naturally miss his family. But when Luhan shooked his head, Minseok was unsure of what is going through his beloved’s head.

 

“You don’t miss your parents? Don’t you want to hear their-”

 

“Of course I do!” Luhan snapped, throwing Minseok off balance.

 

 

“Sorry, dear. I didn’t mean to shout at you. I’m sorry.” A tear rolled down his cheek.

 

Minseok pulled him into an embrace, signalling forgiveness. “Let’s go back to our room, shall we?”

 

Luhan nodded his head solemnly.

 

-

 

Turns out that instead wishing him a happy birthday over the phone, his parents told him that if he had not decided what he want to be after graduation, he would have to become a doctor. Which, is not want he wanted.

 

Luhan love his parents, very much, in fact. They are a pair of kind, understanding and doting parents. Evidently, he does not want to disappoint them. However, at this point of time, Luhan have no idea what to wants to be when he graduates. All that he knows is that he refuses to be a doctor.

 

“Don’t worry so much Lu! Kris and Tao have yet to make their decisions. Actually, I don’t know what I want to do either.” Minseok assured him.

 

“But I really do not want to be a doctor…”

 

“Then don’t be one!”

 

“But my-“

 

“We still have 4 weeks to think about it, take your time, ta-“

 

“But-“

 

“-ke your time, anyway here, Happy Birthday again babe!” Minseok grinned widely as his placed a red envelope on Luhan’s laps.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“Your birthday present, quick, open it!”

 

“Err.. would you stop staring at me with your eyes, it’s creeping me out.” Luhan joked.

 

“Oh, sorry.”

 

“I was kidding! Why do you look so excited anyway, what is it that-“ Luhan stop short of what he was about to say. He was speechless.

 

He took out the 2 tickets and stare right back into Minseok’s black orbs.

 

“Happy Birthday Lulu!” Minseok wished, before he was push to the floor by his now ecstatic boyfriend.

 

-

 

“Hurry up! Or we will miss the concert!”

 

“Don’t be stupid, we are 8 hours early, tell me again, why did I give you concert tickets as a present?” 

 

“Because you love me.” Luhan said matter of factly.

 

“No, I love Dong Bang Shin Ki.” he muttered under his breath as he followed his boyfriend who was  _skipping_  towards the goods tents, leaving him behind.

 

After eight hours of suffering under the scorching sun, they finally entered the concert venue. The stadium turned pitch black as the lights dimmed. One by one, Cassiopeias switched on their light sticks, illuminating the entire setting pearl red.

 

“The red ocean is so beautiful.” Luhan stared at the sight beneath him in awe. Minseok could not agree more.

 

Just then the stage lit up, and fans began cheering for the 5 boys who came out so flawlessly on stage.  The couple was lost for words; the stadium was completely filled with voices of fans, young and old, males and females, and of different races. Luhan and Minseok are no exception, like any other fan boys, they screamed their lungs out and enjoyed the concert to their hearts content.

 

“I know what I want to do when I graduate.” Luhan said.

 

“What? I can’t hear you over the screaming.” Minseok cupped his ears.

 

“I SAID. I KNOW WHAT I WANT TO DO WHEN I GRADUATE.”

“Which is?”

 

“I want to stand on that stage someday.”  Luhan pointed to where the 5 boys are bowing. “Someday, I’ll be just like them.”

 

Minseok looked over to his partner, whose gaze was fixed on the stage.  He saw how Luhan’s eyes were filled with passion and admiration. It’s as if he was already picturing himself up there. Minseok chuckled; he was glad that he decided to give concert tickets as presents to Luhan.  _Me too_ , he thought.

 

“Did you say anything?”

 

“Nope,” Minseok grinned.  “C’mon, it’s that last song already, let’s scream with all we got!”

 

If Luhan were to stand on that stage someday, then Minseok would have to be beside him, wouldn’t he?

 

**-fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> when i saw first minseok wearing tohoshinki's TREE tour jacket i just had to write a xiuhan oneshot attending a db5k concert, doesn't minseok looked adorable (i'm being biased lol) waving his lightstick in the TREE jacket ;u; fic is unbeta-ed, and feedbacks would be great! Thanks for reading c:


End file.
